callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grenadier (Spec Ops)
The Grenadier is a unique enemy type found in the Special Ops game mode of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame. Armed with Akimbo RPG-7s and cut down heavy armor they are able to quickly decimate enemy formations. The first appearance of Grenadiers is in the Spec Ops mission Roadblocks. Call of Duty Endgame Grenadiers are armored troops and are always equipped with the duel RPG-7s and a TMP, often equipped with the Red Dot Sight, that is used in close combat. In addition Grenadiers, as their name suggests are also armed with Frag Grenades that they throw with surprising accuracy at the player. Due to their explosive ammunition Grenadiers don’t make regular use of cover, instead relaying on their armor which is cut down Juggernaut Armor. Grenadiers usually occur in missions that feature vehicles and primarily focus on them letting regular troops keep the player’s attention focused away from their main objective. Like Juggernauts, Grenadiers have heavy armor that makes them less likely to stumple or be stunned by the player’s weapons. Despite this the armor over the head while stronger then most enemies, is still vulnerable to headshots. A secondary weak-spot, especially to high caliber rifles, is the center of the torso where the armor of the torso and the legs meet. Like most Spec Ops Enemies there are different variants of the Grenadier with the standard green variant being more common then the less armored brown model. That said the brown armored Grenadiers drop live grenades upon their death making them equally dangerous foes as their more armored cousins. Grenadiers while more lightly armored then Juggernauts can still withstand large amounts of damage, requiring around 35 rounds of assault rifle fire, at least 3 Intervention sniper rifle torso shots, around 10 shotgun blasts. Despite this they are well protected against explosives requiring the same amount of shots to kill them as the Juggernaut. They appear in Special Ops missions Roadblocks and will most likely appear in more levels. When they do appear, a cymbal crash sounds. Like all the other Special Ops Enemies, Grenadiers appear to be mercenaries and work alongside a variety of factions. Strategies Keep close to the Grenadiers, especially the standard variant, in close combat they swap to their TMP Attack from the sides, for some reason Grenadiers have trouble noticing enemies attack from the flank Despite being largely resistant to explosives a Thumper Headshot will be a one hit kill Sniper Rifles particularly those with large caliber rounds are particularly effective against Grenadiers In addition the Desert Eagle is also effective against Grenadiers Recommended Weapons The Intervention, Barrett .50cal and Denel NTW-20 are all effective weapons due to their large bullet size The SPAS-12 and Striker are useful in close combat situations The Thumper is aimed carefully at the Grenadier’s head is a one shot kill The Desert Eagle when aimed at the head or legs can stun the Grenadier and does large amount of damage to the target Achievements Big Bang (15G/Bronze Trophy) - Kill your First Greandier in Spec Ops Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Enemies Category:Special Ops